


【汉康】酒心巧克力

by serein_rise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise
Summary: *设定是异常线he之后*无逻辑发糖&小学生文笔，写得不好请多多包涵*汉康属于大家，ooc属于我（落泪）OK？那么↓↓↓
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	【汉康】酒心巧克力

2月14号，又是一个甜蜜的情人节。

汉克是被窗外的一阵响动惊醒的。听起来像是……有人在动自己家的信箱。汉克揉着惺忪的睡眼爬起来，披上衣服出门查看。信箱里不知被谁塞了一盒黑巧克力，深蓝色的盒子上用带有金边的丝带系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，拴着一张卡片，上面用烫金的花体字写着汉克的名字，在阳光下闪着金光。

「奇怪……怎么可能会有人在这种日子送我礼物呢……」汉克思忖着。或许是触动了内心深处的某件回忆，他叹了一口气，拿起巧克力，走回了屋子。

汉克刚在沙发上坐下，一阵有礼貌的敲门声就从门口传来，仿佛是故意在打扰汉克难得的休息。他嘴里咒骂着，站起身打开门，站在门口的却是手里抱着一束花的康纳。「这束花是属于你的，安德森副队长。」

「康纳？你在这里干什么？」汉克接过花，把康纳让进门。「我来陪您过…来监督您是否有执行您的健康计划。」康纳的目光落在了桌上那盒巧克力上。「安德森副队长，那盒巧克力……」

「这是我早上在信箱里收到的，不知道是谁送给我的，」汉克像个孩子一样，躺倒在沙发上，向坐在他旁边的、他的仿生人炫耀着自己早上收到的意外惊喜。「你肯定没有收到礼物吧？毕竟谁会像个傻子一样给一个仿生人送礼物呢？你说对吧？」汉克嘴上一边说着，手上一边拆着那盒巧克力。

「虽然你不需要吃东西……不过、想不想尝一下我的情人节礼物？」汉克拿出一块巧克力，放在康纳嘴边。仿生人迟疑了一下，犹豫着刚想张开嘴，汉克就把手收了回去，向康纳眨了眨眼。

「不行哦，这可是我的情人节礼物。」汉克眼中闪过一丝狡黠，地看着对面陷入迷惑的仿生人。「根据我的健康计划，我不能吃这么多甜食。不过，我十分愿意与你分享这块巧克力。」汉克把那块巧克力含在嘴里，突然亲上了对面依然呆坐着的康纳。

巧克力是酒心的，意外地好吃。巧克力的苦味混着淡淡的甜，组成一股特别的芳香，在两人的口腔里快速地扩散。随着巧克力的融化里面的酒液淌了出来，裹挟着酒香，在两人交缠的唇舌间流连。酒液并不十分辣口、也不十分甜腻，其中透出的玫瑰的香气令品尝它的人欲罢不能。与巧克力一样，汉克的这个吻也是温柔而绵长的，舌头在对面人的口腔里细心地探索，不放过每一处地方，夹带着霸道地掠夺走所剩无几的空气。一吻完毕，汉克轻咬着康纳的舌尖退出他的口腔，还顺便舔了一下嘴角，勾得对面人脸色通红。

「怎么样？巧克力好吃吗？」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 【摘自百度百科】可可含有苯乙胺，坊间流传着能够使人有恋爱的感觉的流言。
> 
> 所以深蓝色盒子的巧克力是谁送的呢嘻嘻


End file.
